DESCRIPTION This is a competing continuation application for a predoctoral training program in nutrition. According to the Principal Investigator, this program is multi-disciplinary and multi-departmental, and it is conducted by 22 faculty members in a number of different academic departments within the Health Sciences Faculty of Columbia University. All trainees will be students enrolled in the doctoral (Ph.D.) program in human nutrition at Columbia University. There presently are seven students enrolled in the doctoral program. The goal of the program is to prepare doctoral candidates to work at the frontiers of biomedical research exploring the role of diet in the maintenance of health and the prevention of disease in humans. Its broad objectives are: to prepare individuals to conduct original basic science, clinical, or public health research in nutrition; to teach in medical schools and universities; and to hold positions of leadership in community and international nutrition. The training program combines graduate course work with other didactic elements with supervised training in the conduct of doctoral thesis research. The course work has been selected from the offerings within the Institute of Human Nutrition, the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences, the School of Public Health, and the other Colleges and Schools of Columbia University. The trainees will carry out research using the techniques and approaches of biochemistry, molecular biology, genetics, immunology, cell biology, epidemiology, and physiology as applied to nutritionally important substances and questions. It is stated in the application that, upon completion of this program, the trainees will possess the research skills needed to compete in modern biomedical research and will have the background and the interest needed for carrying out and teaching high quality and modern research in nutrition.